castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana Cost and Mechanics
An analytic look at Magic mechanics based on Aichomancer's experience in his time playing the game Castle Crashers. 'NOTE: '''This may not be 100% accurate. As of now this is the most accurate analysis any individual has produced. Splash Attacks Splash attacks are the most diverse form of magic; even at level 1, the characters are still drastically different from each other to the point that there's still plenty of material to build a tier list off of. Standard - 9 Casts Per Mana Bar *This is the cheapest form of mana regeneration, used by the majority of the characters in the game. *With +5 Magic it is boosted to 12 casts. *With +10 Magic it is boosted to 15 casts (Xbox One/PC). *If you don't see a character in the following sections, then you can infer that they use this form of mana regeneration, however most notably Fencer, Industrialist, Ninja, Fire Demon, Alien, Brute, and Snakey use this magic. Sustained - 6 Casts Per Mana Bar *Characters with sustained magic use this form of mana regeneration. If it's not sustained, then it takes 1/6 of the player's mana away. *With +5 Magic it is boosted to 8 casts. *With +10 Magic it is boosted to 10 casts (Xbox One/PC). *Bear, Saracen, and Red Knight use this form of mana regeneration. *These Splash Attacks appear to be disadvantageous, or even terrible at first, but Bear and Saracen can use their Magic to perform unique juggle combos, and are potentially the most efficient characters for killing normal-sized enemies. Red Knight's Magic makes him a decent support character, similar to King. Expensive - 2 Casts Per Mana Bar *This is the most expensive form of mana regeneration, used by only a few of the characters in the game. This cost is in exchange for nonparallel crowd control, or some other benefit. *With +5 Magic it is boosted to 2.67 casts; you won't be able to cast it more times in a row, but it will still regenerate faster, and your mana will not be completely drained, allowing a third cast after a very short waiting period following the second cast. *With +10 Magic it is it boosted to 3.34 casts; you won't be able to cast it more times in a row, but it will still regenerate faster, and your mana will not be completely drained, allowing a third cast after a very short waiting period following the second cast (Xbox One/PC). *Blue Knight, Iceskimo, and Pink Knight use this form of mana regeneration. Aerial Splash Attacks Ice Shards - 2 Casts Per Mana Bar *Blue Knight is the only character who uses this attack. *With +5 Magic it is boosted to 2.67 casts; you won't be able to cast it more times in a row, but it will still regenerate faster, and your mana will not be completely drained, allowing a third cast after a very short waiting period following the second cast. *With +10 Magic it is it boosted to 3.34 casts; you won't be able to cast it more times in a row, but it will still regenerate faster, and your mana will not be completely drained, allowing a third cast after a very short waiting period following the second cast (Xbox One/PC). Airborne Tornado/Airborne Sandstorm - 9 Casts Per Mana Bar *Saracen and Bear are the only characters who use this. *Unlike its use on the ground, this has normal cost. Most of the time the player will use it for Juggling. *With +5 Magic, it is boosted to 8 casts. *With +10 Magic, it is boosted to 10 casts (Xbox One/PC). Airborne Frogglet *Blacksmith uses this attack. Literally the only difference between this and another Air Projectile is that it does half as much damage. It can hit multiple enemies, but it's still not that useful because it just knocks the enemies flat on their backs rather than up into the air so your teammates can juggle them. Projectiles Projectiles are much less varied than Splash Attacks, almost to the point that they have little to no impact on gameplay with only a few exceptions. '''Note: '''Both styles of bombs fall at a 60° angle in the air, causing them to hit enemies standing under the player, unlike projectiles at a 45° angle. Standard - 9 Casts Per Mana Bar *This is what most characters use. It's just a generic ball that does damage, nothing special at all. Unless the ball is Ice, Fire, Poison, or moves faster than normal (shurikens, snowballs, Alien's projectile, and kamikaze skeletons only) then it does nothing of interest, making projectiles practically useless for most of the characters that use this type, aside from those four exceptions. *It can be casted 12 times with +5 Magic. *It can be casted 15 times with +10 Magic (Xbox One/PC). *If a character isn't listed in one of the other sections, then it can be inferred that they're standard. Bomb Style (Fire) *Gray Knight, Royal Guard, and Conehead use this projectile. *Bombs are potentially the most powerful projectile in the game in terms of bonuses, special effects, and other unique qualities, and are even better than that in terms of their lack of disadvantages, which is none at all. Bomb Style (Non-Elemental) *Pink Knight, Necromancer, and Hatty Hattington use this projectile. *These aren't nearly as powerful as bombs, but Pink Knight's can critical hit and both characters can hit multiple enemies like bombs. *Necromancer's Magic Projectile and Air Projectile are different from a store-bought bomb, but there are still strong similarities. His Magic Projectile and Air Projectile are the fastest of all, and when casting an Air Projectile, it doesn't break on the ground. *'Note: '''Hatty doesn't use his bomb-style projectile on the ground, but he uses the standard format. Reduced Damage (Non-Elemental) *Alien is the only character that uses this; it moves faster than normal projectiles, and it can be casted three times the normal rate. The only problem with this is that it wastes mana to do so instead of actually timing the casting like everyone else, because no matter what an enemy can't be hit if it's on the ground. Alternate Splash Attack - 6 Casts Per Mana Bar *Saracen is the only character that uses this; it knocks enemies up in the air to either take fall damage, or be juggled. *It can be casted 8 times with +5 Magic. *It can be casted 10 times with +10 Magic (Xbox One/PC). Elemental Infusions All Elemental Infusion (XXXY) combos use no mana at all. There are six different types: Default, Electricity, Fire, Poison, Ice, and Non-Elemental. These provide some helpful use in the Beefy AI Manipulation exploit that kills a heavyweight Beefy much more quicker than performing many Splash Attacks (bar Fire Demon and Orange Knight). Magic Jumps All Magic Jumps use the same amount of mana, and aside from Ice, Poison, Electricity, and Fire, they're all the same. Elemental Magic Jumps will add damage over time from their respective element, and knockback is based on elemental resistance of enemies. Ice however, freeze enemies instead and potentially allows a safer landing. Magic Jumps technically have no cost, as they fully recharge before you can use another. See also * Myth Busting on Aichomancer's blog. Category:Gameplay Category:Magic